


Te pienso

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos respecto a Hernán que atormentan y hacen que  Kirk suspire y se distraiga de sus investigaciones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic inspirado en mi OTP HernanKirk
> 
> Hernan fue criado por padres de habla hispana por lo que es divertido jugar con el hecho de que es bilingüe mientras Kirk no
> 
> Los diálogos en cursiva
> 
> Algún día haré la versión en ingles pero eso ya sera otro día :D

Aún en pleno medio día, mientras realiza investigaciones sobre criminales o en su laboratorio, ya sea en The Justice Tower o en su casa en Gotham. Kirk aún puede escuchar la voz de Hernán de la noche anterior o de la última vez que se vieron.

Hoy de manera particular no puede dejar de pensar en él.

Hoy Kirk cumplirá una promesa a Hernán. Saldrán en la noche en una cita. Hace mucho tiempo que no salen. Aunque no son una pareja declarada formalmente hacen cosas como si lo fueran.

Ha notado que Superman intenta pedírselo pero el murciélago siempre le huye. Es hábil para eso. Aún teme.

Mientras llega la noche Kirk intenta leer los archivos desplegados ante él en los hologramas. Intenta crear un historial de los criminales de Gotham, buscar patrones y revisar cualquier cosa que le parezca interesante. Estudiar su ciudad natal. Se encuentra leyendo en paz, sin embargo en su mente salta un sonido, una imagen.

\--------------------

 

-Ahh, ahh, ahh así _papi_ \- Hernán gime frente a él. Mientras su imponente cuerpo sube y baja.

Su rostro se nota sonrojado, y el sudor de su frente le da brillo. Los ojos nublados, se entrecierran entre gemidos.

Kirk está sentado en el sofá vestido con una playera de mangas largas,sus pantalones y su ropa interior abajo hasta sus tobillos.

Hernán arrojó lo suyo al suelo solo viste una playera casual.

Es una fría noche de otoño.

Están solos en casa, pueden hacer ruido, exhalar palabras dedicadas solo para el otro.

-Kirk?

-Si?

-“ _Te quiero_ ”

-Qué significa eso?

-Que te aprecio mucho

-Mentiroso, mmm no significa eso

-Has estado estudiando español?

-Si, significa . .mmm . es como un te amo pequeño

Hernán sonríe escuchando las palabras de su inteligente murciélago, se deshace de la playera propia y de la de Kirk para terminar sobre él.

Se aparta un poco y comienza a estimular a Kirk con sus manos para que él también termine.

-Correcto - jadea Hernán mientras lo acaricia y besa sus labios mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ahh que?

-“ _Te quiero_ " es como un pequeño te amo

-Entonces ahh, yo también . . .- exhala Kirk sintiendo su cuerpo caliente temblar mientras libera todas sus tensiones entre las manos de Hernán -. . . _te quiero_ Hernán Guerra- termina de confesar sus sentimientos mientras recarga su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá disfrutando del magnífico orgasmo como solo Superman le hace experimentar.

La sonrisa de Hernán, enorme, infantil y sincera, brota al instante.

Hernán da un beso tierno a Kirk.

-También sabes lo que significa _Te amo_? - Le pregunta de manera juguetona y arrogante.

Kirk solo le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

\------

Kirk no puede evitar sonreír para sí ante el recuento de los hechos de aquella placentera noche. Claro que sabía la respuesta pero no lo diría. Comienza a sentirse acalorado e incómodo. Se hace tarde. Tomará una ducha.

Abre la llave del agua caliente. Nuevamente una voz del pasado en su cabeza asalta su tranquilidad.

\------

-Lo siento, te lastime Kirk?

-Estoy bien - sisea el más pequeño esforzándose por responder en medio de lo que parece un agonizante dolor, solo para consolar a su hermoso Superman tras el brutal empujón.

Le encanta el sexo en la ducha con Hernán. El agua caliente bañando sus cuerpos, su cabello mojado, beber el agua de sus frescos labios. En este escenario Hernán siempre ha sido el activo, sin importar quien sea el intruso en la ducha. La facilidad con que Hernán puede cargarlo incluso con una sola mano le favorece. Y a Batman le fascina ser levantado en la ducha por su poderoso amigo, adora besarlo.

Se hunden en la piel húmeda del otro. En los sonidos y sabores característicos de cada uno hasta sentir un profundo placer compartido.

-Kirk?

-Si?

-Quieres ser mi . . . 

-Ahora no Hernán

-Por qué? Tu y yo . . .

-No

-No sabes lo que voy a de. . .

-Si lo se, ahora no Hernán

-Tienes un superpoder para eso?

Ambos ríen, Kirk sigue en sus brazos.

-Esta bien, al menos lo pensaras?

-De acuerdo

\----------

Aún duda en hacer esto algo formal. Están bien así, cierto? Por qué Hernán quiere más?

Sale de la ducha y se prepara para su cita. Hernán llegará más tarde.

El hombre de acero ha estado muy ocupado últimamente discutiendo con Waller respecto a su usual arrogante comportamiento. El no responde ante nadie pero los intentos del gobierno por controlarlo pueden acabar fatalmente* así que ha decidido hablar con Waller y arreglar las cosas.

Kirk piensa en lo mucho que admira a su amigo. En lo fuerte que es, no solo físicamente, sino en su espíritu.

Hernán le ha contado un poco de su pasado, lo difícil de su entorno y sus errores.

Lo admira por como es que Hernán ha decidido impartir justicia pues para Superman ha sido eso, una convicción mientras que para Kirk ha sido simple circunstancia.

Se hunde en sus pensamientos mientras se arregla.

Hernán tiene un espacio y un tiempo considerable en sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa, su fuerza y la paz que le da.

Desde que se conocieron Hernán le da eso: paz. El siempre estará seguro con Superman no por sus habilidades si no por tratarse de Hernán.

Le gusta lo que tienen.

Por el momento todo parece perfecto pero algo falta. Kirk no encuentra su chaqueta favorita.

Si no está en su habitación sólo puede estar en otro lugar.

Revisa la habitación ajena y finalmente encuentra lo que busca en el closet. Sonríe.

Un objeto llama su atención. Lo toma en sus manos observando incredulamente.

\------

Fue hace ya muchos años.

Entre Bekka y Hernán convencieron al científico de ir al centro comercial para distraerse.

Hernán desea llevar a Bekka de compras para animarla, pese a su fuerte carácter su hermosa amiga se hunde en los problemas de su pasado con frecuencia.

Y Kirk ha pasado días estresado en su laboratorio no encontrado respuesta a su vampírica condición. Cada vez su vida como humano le parece más lejana.

Hernán y Kirk acompañan de tienda en tienda a Bekka. Resultaron ser excelentes compañeros de compras, muy pacientes y además cargan sus cosas.

Batman disfruta del paseo charlando con su amigo. Intercambian ideales políticos y sociales. A veces el vampiro solo escucha, el hombre le parece fascinante.

Para el final del recorrido Bekka se nota más sonriente y Kirk más relajado. Intercambian algunas palabras para decidir cuál será su siguiente parada, deciden preguntarle a su amigo pero antes de poder decir palabra . . .

-Mira Bekka - exclama Hernán dirigiéndose a una máquina de peluches.

-A Hernán le gustan esos juguetes aunque nunca obtenga nada - Bekka explica pues Kirk se nota confundido. Ambos siguen al superhombre.

-Cuando era niño siempre quise ganar uno de esos juguetes para mi hermana pero no tenía dinero - añade mientras coloca las bolsas en el suelo para poder jugar.

Después de media docena de intentos Superman empieza a frustrarse.

-No te preocupes Kirk, jamás lo he visto destrozar una de esas cosas. Bueno solo una vez con una máquina expendedora de dulces - ríe su hermosa amiga.

Kirk solo lo observa.

Superman no se rinde hasta después de cinco nuevos intentos. Su insistencia resulta graciosa.

-Dejame intentarlo - Kirk sorprende a Hernán tomando su mano y apartandola del control del juego.

Solo le toma un par de intentos obtener el premio para su amigo y se lo entrega.

No es más que un pequeño oso de peluche con un moño azul.

-No es tan difícil. A mi también me gusta jugar y he practicado mucho - expresa el vampiro estoicamente mientras el más alto recibe el juguete.

Apenas terminan sus palabras Hernán lo aprieta en un abrazo.

La seria actitud del Dr Langstrom se esfuma. No sabe cómo responder, se queda tieso y empieza a sonrojarse. Su amigo se aleja un poco de él para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- _Mi héroe_

Kirk se sonroja por completo y se aparta, cruzando sus brazos.

-No , no . . . no fue nada

Hernán no hace nada más que sonreirle.

\-------

Sus recuerdos se interrumpen con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta.

-Te estaba buscando. Hernán llamó, su reunión se alargó un poco pero ya viene en camino - informa Bekka recargada sobre el marco de la entrada.

-De acuerdo. Gracias - responde, saliendo de su ensueño. - Lo conservo. Por qué lo haría? - continúa mientras deja el juguete donde lo encontró.

-Es importante para él, tu eres importante para él.

Un silencio agradable se extiende en la habitación, pero acaba pronto.

-Kirk, Bekka !! ? - una voz conocida acompañada del sonido de unos pasos que se acercan.

Bekka gira hacia el pasillo y saluda.

El corazón de Kirk late ansioso ante la expectativa de escuchar, ver y sentir, como cada día al, al dueño de sus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasar a leer :D


End file.
